The Nadiem Twins
by Rockongurl19
Summary: Two twins are transferred to Hogwarts after being home-schooled. But are they who everyone think they are?
1. Prologue

In a quiet Muggle town, where things were peaceful and quiet, there lived a woman, with her two nieces.

This woman was Lucy Nadiem, and she was by no means normal. She was a witch.

And she was an ex-Auror too. Why 'ex'? It was because she had to take care of her nieces after the incident on a very unlucky day.

It was because of a very unlucky day, where He Who Must Not Be Named had come to Godric's Hollow to 'visit' the Potters. It was because of that very unlucky day that Teresa Nadiem had taken her baby daughters out for a walk, crossing the path of He Who Must Not Be Named. It was because of that very, very unlucky day that the Dark Lord's minions had come across her as they walked to the Potters'.

Teresa Nadiem didn't even have the time to scream as the jet of green light hit her straight to the chest. But she did, however, have time, to over-turn her stroller, so that her precious babies were saved. The Dark Lord and his minions walked over to the door of James and Lily Potter…

And the night James and Lily Potter died to save their only son, Teresa Nadiem died to protect her daughters, Amy Alexy Nadiem and Elizabeth Alexis Nadiem.

Lucy had ran out from their house when she heard the commotion from the Potters' to find that her sister was on the cold road, her eyes open, yet staring blankly at nothing as Amy and Beth cried their hearts out…

That night had haunted her for the past decade…

In present world, Lucy was driving her nieces to the Leaky Cauldron, to enter Diagon Alley and buy their school items.

Amy and Beth had not attended any magic school. Instead, after the 'incident', Lucy had tutored them about the wizarding world. They had great powers, as they were pure-bloods, just like her. But with the re-appearance of the Dark Lord, there was no other safe place. Except Hogwarts.

She had cared and nurtured them as if they were her own…but for their safety, she sent them to Hogwarts, under the care of Albus Dumbledore. She had pleaded for him to accept her nieces, and, being Dumbledore, he agreed.

Her two young nieces had clear lavender eyes, and brown, wavy long hair. They were identical twins, and most people wouldn't be able to tell them apart, were it not for their contrasting personalities.

Amy was the outgoing, extrovert, and Liz was the sweet introvert. But they loved each other very much, and were never separated.

Until they came to Hogwarts, that is.


	2. First Day Chapt 1

**Hi! This is my first FanFic, so please, don't be mean to me. It's a DracoXOC and the twins have a…special feature. And no, they're NOT Mary Sues.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. and I am just 'borrowing' her characters for my own amusement.**

**Enjoy :D**

**-**

"Amy! Beth! You girls better hurry up, or you'll miss the train!" Lucy called, honking from their car.

"Coming!" the twins chorused.

Amy and Elizabeth Nadiem were starting their first year at Hogwarts, though they were going to learn fifth year syllabus. They were living with their ex-Auror aunt, since the day their mother was murdered because they were living near the Potters. The twins were only alive because their mother had over-turned their stroller in time to miss the attack. On the same night, Lily and James died, and Harry received his lightning shaped scar.

'I wonder what Hogwart's going to be like,' Amy thought, loading her suitcase into the boot. 'I'm going to miss my friends…' she glanced at her sister and smiled as she tried to carry her heavy suitcase. 'As long as I'm with my sis, everything will be fine.'

Platform 9¾ (Amy's POV)

"Oh, I'm going to miss you **so** much!" wept Aunt Lucy, as she gave us two loud, wet kisses. "Now, Amy, make sure you don't get into trouble, and you too, Beth, and bla bla bla"

I stopped listening when she said 'trouble' as she rattled on and on about behaving at school. I searched the students, bored. A particular boy caught your gaze. He was tall, with platinum hair and cerulean eyes, and…and he's staring right at me! Wait, no, he's staring at Aunt Lucy blabbing! As I realized this, I felt my cheeks and throat get hot, and I knew I was blushing, which made him smirk.

'C'mon, c'mon, Aunt Lucy, I know you love us, but please! This is so embarrassing! And we're not even on the train yet!' you inwardly screamed, averting your gaze from the blond.

TOOOOOOOOT!!!!

The train blew its whistle noisily, making parents give their students last hugs, kisses, and warnings of misbehavior.

'Saved by the train!'

I gave Aunt Lucy one last bear hug, and scrambled into the train.

Inside, there were no empty compartments, so we tried to find one which wasn't so full. There was one with two boys and one girl inside.

The girl had bushy brown hair, but she had a sweet smile, and she allowed us to share the compartment. One boy was a redhead with freckles, and the other was a boy with messy black hair and half-moon glasses. We sat next to the girl and introduced ourselves.

"I'm Amy." I smiled and shook their hands.

"I'm Elizabeth. Call me Beth." My sister shook their hands as well.

"I'm Hermoine Granger! Nice to meet you."

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Hi! I'm Harry Potter."

When we heard this, I sister blurted out, "You're the boy who lived!"

"Yeah, I'm him, I guess," Harry said, but you couldn't help noting the bitter tone he used.

((Insert awkward silence))

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey, you two have the same purple eyes! Weird!" Ron exclaimed, staring at us.

"Ron!" Hermoine scolded, glaring at him, before turning to us. "I'm sorry; Ron just has the sensitivity of a tin can."

Beth giggled, and I told Hermoine it was okay, we got that a lot of times before.

"You guys don't look like any fifth-years I know. What year are you?" Harry inquired.

"We're fifth-years, but this is our first year at Hogwarts," I explained.

"Oh? Did your parents teach you at home?" Hermoine asked.

I glanced at my sister, who was trying to hold back her tears, so I pat her back and smiled calmly at the others.

"Our mother was killed fourteen years ago, the same night Harry got his scar. We were living in the same street at Godric's Hollow, and that's where our mother was killed. We never knew our father, so our aunt raised us in the muggle world. She's an ex-Auror."

"Oh…" Hermoine whispered softly.

((Insert ANOTHER awkward silence))

"…"

"…"

"…"

"D'you want anything to eat?" Ron asked timidly, as the food trolley passed.

"Yeah, we should, I haven't eaten since breakfast," I agreed, and pulled Beth along, with the others following.

When I was about to buy some Pumpkin Pasties, with the others' backs facing me, I saw the same blond boy buying Cauldron Cakes. There was something about him that made me stare curiously.

"Who's that?" I asked as I tapped Ron's shoulder.

"That's Draco Malfoy, the snobby pureblood Slytherin, who thinks he's the best. Don't talk to him or his dummies, Goyle and Crabbe. They're all gits and you'd probably become one too if you become friends with them," Ron said in disgust, eyeing Malfoy.

Malfoy seemed to have heard this remark, because he looked over to us and said, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A blood-traitor weasel, a Mudblood, and Scarhead. Made more Mudblood friends? One isn't enough?"

Ron was getting redder by the second; he was already the shade of a ripe tomato by the time Hermoine tried calming him down.

"Shut up, Malfoy. At least we can make friends without having Death-eater parents," Harry retorted, his hand instinctively hovering over his pocket, which held his wand.

Malfoy just sneered, and then he recognized my sister's face.

"Oh! So it seems that the Idiot That Lived made friends with the Girl Who Stared. Do you have any manners, or are you just mental?"

Wait…he thought Beth was me! And now he's making fun of her! Dammit, I hate this type of git, the ones that think being pureblood means you're royal.

"Shut it, you git! The one staring at you was me, not my sis! I was just amazed that a guy with that huge head of yours could board the train, or even get through the barrier! Did you use a growth spell so that it would fit?" I yelled at him, giving my coldest glare.

Malfoy just sneered at me, but I could feel that he was shocked I exploded like that.

"Well then, Potter, your taste in friends sure is getting more and more idiotic. This one's got a bad mouth, don't you think, Mudblood?"

"GET LOST, MALFOY!" Harry shouted.

"Yeah! First, you've got a big head, now you're deaf or something? He said GET LOST," Beth said, glaring at Malfoy just as I did.

He took out his wand, and raised it to my sister's face, but I was quicker.

"Rictusempra!" A jet of silver light flew past his ear, and disappeared along the train.

Malfoy scowled, lowered his wand, and walked away, leaving me shooting daggers at him with my eyes.

"Blimey, did you see his face?" Ron said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nice use of the Tickling Charm," Hermoine commented, leading us back to the compartment.

"He deserved to be jinxed. Too bad it missed," Harry said, sitting down next to the window.

I looked at Beth worryingly. She was the calm and collected one between the two of us, and she almost never loses her temper. Something about Malfoy must have really pissed her off.

(Beth POV)

I can't believe I shouted like that! This is embarrassing to say, but I had developed a crush-at-first-sight on him, and seeing him being to obnoxious to my new friends really makes me mad.

'Stop! Stop! Don't think about him anymore! He's a git, for goodness sake!'

I stopped watching the clouds and joined in Amy's conversation with the others.

What Ron said was right. Malfoy is a huge git.

**E N D O F C H A P T E R**

**Reviews are fully appreciated, and so is constructive criticism. No flames, unless you want a friend of mine to cuss at you with a PM. Even if you don't have an account, she WILL hunt you down with her dog-nin. Yes, she loves watching Naruto.**

**People who review will receive a nice, big virtual muffin, and if you give advice, then I will give you a virtual cake :)**


	3. Sorting and Houses Chapt 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THE SERIES, DAMMIT! J. DOES!!!**

**Again: ENJOY :D**

-

(Amy POV)

The train stopped, and I walked out with my sister, both of us wearing our new robes. We followed Harry and the others onto the platform.

"Hey! There's Hagrid!" Ron said, pointing to a massive form.

A very big man came into view, holding a lantern. He had a grizzly mane of hair, and a beard to match. The first impression I had of him was 'scary' and 'dangerous', but then I saw his eyes properly, they were small and dark, but kind and caring.

"Firs' years, come wih' me!" he yelled, small first-year students following him, with looks of both fear and excitement on their faces. "Are yeh the twins?"

Hagrid stood in front of us, smiling under his beard at the five of us. Beth nodded as I continued to stare at him.

"Yeh two, follow me, yeh gotta get sorted into yer houses," Hagrid said, and Harry, Hermoine and Ron, along with the non-first-years, walked away to the Threstrals.

-The Great Hall-

'Wow!' I thought, as soon as I entered the hall. There were five tables, one at the end of the hall for the teachers, and four others for the other houses. Candles were floating in mid-air, lighting up the whole hall. A certain teacher caught my attention; Professor Albus Dumbledore. I looked around I had to admit that we were the oldest and tallest in the group to be Sorted.

"When I call your name, please come up and put on the Sorting Hat. Anaevens, Amber!" called Minerva McGonagall.

A timid-looking girl walked up and sat on the stool, putting on a thread-bare old wizard's hat. It covered her eyes and fell to her shoulders, obscuring her face.

"Hufflepuff!" A hole appeared at the hem of the hat, and a voice rang out loud and clear.

A table from the middle of the hall erupted in cheers as Amber walked to the cheering group, her face pink with pleasure.

First-year after first-year got Sorted, until our names were called out.

"Nadiem, Amy!"

I squeezed my sister's hand and smiled reassuringly at her as I sat on the stool and put on the Sorting Hat.

"Hm…brave, talented, Gryffindor qualities. But what's this? Parseltongue? And a very fierce heart. Can have a very mean streak when angered. Hm…" The Hat pondered, and I held my breath, waiting for it…

"SLYTHERIN!!!"

The Slytherin table burst into ringing cheers. I can't believe it.

'How…how could I end up in Slytherin!? And with MALFOY!?' I thought, my eyes widening.

Harry, Hermoine, Ron and Beth had similar faces of shock. But I glanced at the Slytherin table and found his face. Draco Malfoy was even more shocked than any of us.

"Dear, you need to go to your table now," Professor McGonagall said gently. "It is your sister's turn."

'No, no, no! This can't be!' I tried to shout, but no sound came from my mouth. I stood up, out away the Hat, and walked numbly to the Slytherin table, where a group of girls had made space for me.

'At least Beth will be with me,' I assured myself. 'No one can separate us.'

(Beth POV)

I was still shocked that she would be Sorted into Slytherin. How could this be!? Amy was kind and nice! I was so dazed that I almost didn't hear my name being called twice.

"NADIEM, ELIZABETH!"

"Elizabeth Nadiem, please come up for your Sorting," said Professor McGonagall.

I made my way up the stage and sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat was put onto my head, and I could hear it pondering on its choice.

"Brave and talented, just like the sister. Usually quiet, unless provoked. Can speak Paresltongue as well. Hmm…lets see how well you do in…" the hat paused for a second…

"GRYFFINDOR!!!"

'What!?'

So many emotions! I was glad that I got Sorted into Gryffindor, but being separated from my sister! My **TWIN **sister!

I walked over to the Gryffindor table, where people were cheering, and sat down next to Hermoine silently.

Professor McGonagall carried away the stool and the Sorting Hat, and Dumbledore told us all to enjoy the feast. Immediately as he said that, the plates in front of me filled themselves with food that was mouth-watering and delicious-looking. Ron eagerly took a chicken wing, and the others dug in as well.

(Amy POV)

That's it; I really, REALLY, **REALLY **hate that damn Sorting Hat! How could it separate us!?

"Hi! I'm Pansy Parkinson," the girl next to me said, extending her hand to me.

"I'm Amy Nadiem," I smiled politely, and shook her hand, keeping my eyes on the Gryffindor table, where Beth and the others were talking. She looked like she had a great time.

'At least **one **of us is happy,' I thought angrily. Then I felt a pang of guilt. 'She's my twin sister! I have to be happy for her! I'll go and get Dumbledore to move me to Gryffindor later.'

I walked up from the Slytherin table and walked over to the Gryffindor table to find my twin.

(Beth POV)

"Aren't you eating, Beth?" Hermoine asked.

"No thank you, I'm not that hungry," I replied, smiling sadly.

"Hmow kud yewh naot bee hanguray?" Ron asked, his mouth full.

"Swallow before you talk, Ron!" Hermoine scolded him.

"Hey, Amy's coming," Harry said, looking behind me.

I looked up, and sure enough, my twin sister was walking towards me.

"We're getting Dumbledore to move me to Gryffindor," she said confidently. "C'mon."

She pulled my hand and we walked over to the staff table to where Dumbledore was sitting.

"How may I help you young ladies?" he asked, giving us a kind smile.

"I was wondering if you could move me to Gryffindor," Amy said, using her most charming voice. "We've never been separated, you see."

"I'm sorry, but what's done is done. But don't worry! I'm sure you shall be happy in you respective houses."

"But I-"

"No 'but's please. You will soon learn to love your house as you love your family, for the Sorting has never been wrong. You should go back to your tables now, before the pudding is all gone."

As we walked away from the staff table, my sister kept swearing under her breath, muttering very darkly. I gave her a sad smile, squeezed her hand, and walked to my seat, and she did likewise.

**E N D O F C H A P T E R**

**And that's Chapter 2! Hope you like it. Please leave a review, as I know that 95% of people read, but don't review. So if you don't review, the story wont get any better.**

**To those who:**

**Review- receive nice big virtual cookies ^^**

**Give constructive criticism- receive nice big virtual cakes ^^**

**Flame- my friend (who is obsessed with Naruto) will hunt you down with her dog-nin and swear and cuss at you until you go crazy -_-**


	4. Slaps and The Black Lake Chapt 3

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT own any of the characters except the twin I did Harry will not end up with Ginny.**

A/N:A BIG thank you to those who have reviewed. Chapter 3! Enjoy! :D

After Dinner

Amy P.O.V

"Students please follow your house's prefects to your dormitories."

Reluctantly I stood up and followed the line of students before me. I looked over to the Gryffindoor's side and saw my sister chatting excitedly with Hermoine, Harry and Ron.

"Missing your sister eh, Nadiem?" came a sneer right next to me, making me jump.

"Piss off Malfoy, or would you rather have a broken nose? Muggle style," I retorted, poking his chest.

He was about to reply when an outraged gasp and a voice piped in.

"How could you talk to the Slytherin Prince like that? Especially when he is my hunny-bunny!" Pansy Parkinson said, making Draco look uncomfortable.

"Pansy, I would rather you not call me that in public," he said sternly to the girl

"But-but love, what am I suppose to call you then?" she simpered, batting her eyelashes.

"How about git or arse?" I commented, smirking at the sight of his angry face.

"Why you -," he began but was cut off by a Slytherin perfect ordering three of us to enter the Slytherin common room.

In The Common Room

"This is the Slytherin common room?" I wondered, crossing through a dungeon-like room.

It was very dungeon-like, and the room was dimly lit with candles. There was barely any warmth, making me miss the fireplace at home. What were these Slytherins, snakes? Oh, wait, they are.

I groaned impatiently as the prefect read out the names of the girls in their dorms. I looked around and saw Draco staring at me angrily.

'What's his problem?' I asked myself, avoiding his glare.

"Nadiem, Amy, Parkinson, Pansy and Bulstrode, Millicent Dorm 12."

"Wha-WHAT!! I'M STUCK WITH HER???" I yelled, glaring at the pug faced girl with disgust, who reciprocated the glare.

As soon as we entered the dorm, I drew a line on the ground with my wand.

"My side, your side. Don't cross the line," I warned the other girls.

I climbed into bed after changing my clothes, and lay in bed thinking about next day. In a class with Draco and Pansy.

What did I do to deserve this?

Meanwhile Beth P.O.V

I was roomed with Hermione and Lavender Brown, and they seemed friendly enough.

"You better get some sleep. Amy will be okay in Slytherin," Hermoine comforted, concerned etched in her face. "She'll be fine."

"Okay…I hope she has a good dorm-mate…" I sighed, changing my clothes.

I drew the curtains around my bed so that none of them could see my face. I was so happy that I was in Gryffindor with them…but I was so worried. Amy and I have never been separated. We sat next to each other in class, we always sleep together, go out together, and we even share our clothes. How could she be in Slytherin? She was meant to be in Gryffindor with me!

My head was pounding with all this thinking, so I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

I heard cries of anguish and begging. There was a bright green light and two gaping black holes. With a jolt I woke up in cold sweat and checked the clock next to me. It was 6.30 am. Time to wake up.

"Did you sleep alright?" Hermione asked me as both of us made our ways towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry was already at the table, with Ron eating porridge beside him.

"Good morning," Harry greeted, a grunt and a snort came from Ron that I think was supposed to be a greeting as well. Hermione shot him a glare which he obviously didn't notice. Just then a loud pattering of footsteps came running into the hall. I turned and saw my twin sister Amy, her hair wet and robes messy. She was looking at the Slytherin's table and stormed towards a pug faced girl.

Amy P.O.V

"Where is that *insert bad word here* girl?! How dare she do that to me!?" I thought wildly, looking around the Slytherin's table

This morning, Pansy and Milicent had decided to wake me up by throwing a bucket of water on me. And somehow, the water couldn't be dried up magically. Before I could react, they were out the room, giggling, leaving me spluttering and furious. I was late because of that.

I spotted Pansy sitting next to Draco, giggling and touching, with Milicent next to her. She looked up and smirked at me smugly as I stormed toward her.

"Did you like your beauty rinse?" she asked me innocently as I approached.

"Yeah I did, too bad it was only one bucket," I said sarcastically.

"Well next time I'll give you more, since you need all the help you can get with that face. Of course not everyone can have skin as beautiful as mine," she said caressing her face and snuggled closer towards Draco, who tried to back away from her.

"Parkinson you've been too kind to me, I don't deserve this. I know!" I pretended to clap my hands excitedly. "I should give you this." I slapped her twice, leaving stinging red marks on her cheeks.

Draco looked shocked and most of the Slytherins were gaping at you. "No, you've been too kind to me," I said and was about to give her another slap when…

"MISS AMY NADIEM!!" cried Professor McGonagall, standing up. I took no notice and gave Pansy another slap. I raised my hand again, and was about to bring it down with force enough to imprint my fingers on her face permanently. Unfortunately just before it reached her face, a hand stopped me.

I turned and saw a greasy haired guy, who I recognize as the Slytherin's head.

"Miss Nadiem, would you please refrain yourself injuring Miss Parkinson," Snape warned, his grip tightening on my wrist.

"Of course, Pro-fess-or," I said, with a hint of annoyance. "I was just repaying pug-face – I mean, Pansy- for waking me up this morning,"

Pansy was now whimpering and sobbing loudly into Draco's chest, who looked disgusted. Professor McGonagall came hurrying towards me.

"I will expect to see you in my office later after class. My office needs cleaning. Peeves has been in there again. Now sit down and eat your breakfast. But before you do so please apologize to Miss Parkinson," Snape said coldly, pointing to the still crying Pansy.

"I'll do that when hell freezes over."

"Miss Nadiem, this might be your first day at Hogwarts, but it does not mean you are immune to detention. You will be in Snape's office tonight after class, and you will clean up Peeves' mess. And now, you must apologize for what you have done to Miss Parkinson," McGonagall said, her tone low and fierce.

"No."

"Miss Nadiem!"

"Fine!"

I turned to Pansy, who was drying her eyes, snot coming from her nose. Draco moved further away from her, wiping his robes.

"I'm **so sorry**, Pansy. I **do **hope you'll forgive me," I said to her, using my most sincere voice and saddest expression.

"Oh…of course, I'll forgive you, Amy," she said, and smirking as she hugged Draco, as everyone in the Great Hall watched. She sure loved the attention.

'Bitch!' I screamed in my mind, and I sat down across her, grabbing a piece of toast and buttering it aggressively.

The whole Hall had watched the commotion, and a shocked silence hung in the air. I glanced at the Gryffindor table, and saw Beth looking at me as well, her face showing worry and concern. I smiled encouragingly at her, trying to tell her that I was fine.

Breakfast was short. All I managed to do was eat two pieces of toast and kick Pansy's shin. Draco was ignoring me, otherwise he would occasionally give me a glare which I would return with something worse.

Beth P.O.V

I was still recovering from the shock of Amy slap's scene. How could she?! 'She's Amy' an annoying voice came from the back of my mind. I'll talk to her later, I decided.

"What's our first lesson?" I asked Hermione willing to take my mind of the horrifying scene.

Ron felt obliged to answer, but unfortunately he forgot that his mouth was full.

"Its kouble totions withih Slyhbretins," he said, pieces of toast coming out from his mouth. Some of them fell on poor Harry.

"Gross, Ron!" Harry said standing up and reaching for a napkin to wipe himself.

Hermione and I giggled at the sight of Harry and Ron. I felt glad that I can see Amy again. As I stared across the hall I saw her eating her breakfast angrily, occasionally glaring at Pansy who looked scared.

FF

Potions

Beth P.O.V

"That's Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin. He always tries to cut points from our house," Harry whispered to me. "That is why we always try to come early to his class."

Amy then enters the room, followed by Draco. I smiled at my sister as she sat down next to me. Snape then told us to open our books and to concoct the potion on page 142.

For some reason, I felt someone was staring at meas I did the potion. I turned and caught Draco Malfoy staring at me intently. The intensity of his gaze made me blush and I looked away. A little note flew delicately to me and fluttered to my fingertips. I looked around and spotted Draco, his gaze still intense. For some reason I knew that the note was from him.

Amy seemed to have noticed something flying towards me.

"What's that?" she whispered, pointing to my note.

"Nothing," I whispered back, tucking it under my book.

"C'mon, let me see." She nudged my book, showing the edge of the note.

"Miss Nadiem, would you please concentrate on your cauldron. Your green slime is supposed to be a shade of periwinkle now," Snape said, giving her cauldron a sour look.

Amy scowled and went back to her potion, no longer interested in my note. I breathed a sigh of relief.

When he went away to inspect the other tables, I opened the note. It was written in beautiful, cursive writing that I was shocked Draco could have written the note.

_Dear Beth,_

_You are probable wondering why I'm writing this note to you. Meet me at the Black Lake at 5 pm. You can ask me all the questions you want. I've something to tell you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Draco_

I glanced at Draco. He was now no longer staring at me but copying notes from the board. My hand trembled slightly as I put the note away.

'I can't go! It's Draco we're talking about here!' I shouted in my brain.

'But he wants you to go! You're the nice sister, aren't you?' I heard a voice somewhere in the back of my mind.

'He's DRACO!'

'WHO CARES!!!'

'He's a total GIT!'

'People can change!'

'I won't go!'

'Yes you will!'

"Beth?" Hermoine shook my shoulder, ending my argument with myself. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," I told her, smiling.

I had to go that evening. A part of my brain wanted me to stay in the dorm, but another part told me to go…it was where I just had to go, for some reason…

Fast Forward

I reached the Black Lake as the sun was setting, making the Lake look strange and eery. Draco was already there, skipping rocks. I walked towards him.

"Hey," I said, biting your lip.

"Hey," he replied. "Glad you came."

"Yeah," I smiled nervously. "Umm… you said you had something to tell me?"

Draco P.O.V

I looked at Beth, standing in front of me. Her sweet face, not suspecting anything. So stupid of her. This is going to be easy.

Back to Beth P.O.V

"Well… ever since I saw you on the train, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I know I was being an arse to you but that was because Potter and his friends were there," he said, brushing a strand of hair from my face. I was shocked!! Did THE Draco Malfoy just confessed to me??

He said no more but leaned closer. I closed my eyes and wait.

A/N: End of Chapter 3!Please review!! Oh and tose wo had reviwed, sorry but your virtual cookies are not coming cause that was my friend who help post up the chapters and added that bit. There is also no 'Flame' to come after you. 


	5. Detention & The Black lake Chapt 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the series, or the characters, or the book, bla bla bla, you people know what I mean.**

**Beth: hey, say it nicely.**

**Me: Fine. (Sweet voice) The damn book does not damn belong to me, dammit. Nor do I own any damn thing from it. Okay, dammit?**

**Amy: -_- That wasn't any better.**

**Me: Oh, shut up.**

Amy P.O.V

"I expect my office clean before dinner," Snape said in his usual bored voice.

I looked around the office in horror. The place looked like it just got attacked by a tornado! The table was upturned, files and papers were strewn all over the place, and there was a horrible odor coming from a smashed jar. I glanced up and noticed a Peeves, the school poltergeist, throwing the papers like it was confetti.

"Out!! NOW! Peeves!" Snape yelled, "Or I'll get the Bloody Baron."

The poltergeist cackled and gave him a loud raspberry, but went away, nonetheless.

"This room must be cleaned muggle style. Therefore Miss Nadiem, please hand over your wand," Snape ordered, extending his hand.

Reluctantly I give him my wand, scowling. He then left the room, his cloak billowing behind him as he went.

I noticed that there was a bucket and sponge next to the desk, probably set up by Professor Snape for me. With a sigh, I wet the sponge and started cleaning up the jar with the bad smell. I had to hold my breath as I did this; it smelled as bad as dung.

After a few hours of cleaning, most of the files and papers were back in their original positions and the jar had been taken care of. I decided to take a break. Quietly slipping out of the room, I was careful not to be caught by anyone.

I spotted two Hogwarts students near the Black Lake. They seemed to be talking. I noticed a head of platinum blond hair, and guessed that he was Draco Malfoy.

'Hmm I wonder who that girl is?' I thought. 'Does Pansy know about this?'

I decided to ambush the couple. However, as I got nearer the girl, she seemed to look strangely like me. I could see the Gryffindor scarf around her neck. I hid behind a tree and managed to get a better view of the girl, and got the biggest shock of my life.

The girl… was Beth.

'What is she doing with him!?'

I started to sprint towards them when you saw Draco leaning towards her.

'I'm going to hex his damn arse into the next universe,' I told myself firmly. 'He better not do anything to her.'

Just then Draco grabbed her shoulders and...

Beth P.O.V

'He's going to kiss me.' That was the first thing through my mind as he leaned in.

'Isn't that good?' came an annoying voice in my head.

'NO! Wait yes. Well, no I don't know.'

Draco P.O.v

Beth had closed her eyes. Okay come on, Draco, you can do this. There's no one around to see what I'm going to do. I grabbed hold of her shoulders and turned her around.

Beth P.O.V

I could feel two hands on my shoulders and my body being turned around. My eyes flew open just in time to see the murky water, and to feel my body falling forwards, penetrating the surface with a splash.

Amy P.O.V

"BETH!" I hollered, just as she fell into the lake.

'She can't swim!' I thought wildly. Sudden memories appeared in my mind, showing the two of us when we were little. At the public swimming pool, where we were just sitting on the edge, touching the water with our fingertips.

Draco seemed to have heard my yell as he turned, showing shock.

"N-Nadiem, what are you doing here?" he stuttered, backing away a few steps.

I went up to him and punched him as hard as I could, forming a red mark where I hit him.

"Dammit, Malfoy!! SHE CAN'T SWIM!"

I fished around in my pockets for my wand and remembered that Snape had taken it. Some students had noticed the commotion and ran towards us.

"Gimme your wand, Malfoy!"

Silently he handed mw his wand. But Beth's figure was nowhere to be seen. A look of panic crossed my face. 'Don't let her drown! Please, God, don't let my sister drown!!!'

Beth P.O.V

I fell into the murky waters, and my body was suddenly heavy, being dragged down by the water. The lake water was quite clear despite how it looked. I thrashed around wildly, begging my body to float, but I kept sinking. There was a throbbing in my ears, and I lost all the feeling in my legs.

'Someone help me,' I thought desperately, as the light above me grew dimmer and dimmer.

My arms were failing me as I tried to swim, but instead, I sank even lower.

'NO! NO! I must live!'

My positive side told me to fight, but my pessimistic half wanted to die. I tried moving my legs, but they seemed to be stuck together. My eyes stung, and as I closed them, I accidentally gasped in the pain, swallowing the water around me. 'Mum I'm coming,' I thought, no longer having the strength to fight. Slowly everything went very blurry, and I saw only darkness.

Amy P.O.V

Fat rivers of tears streamed down my cheeks, falling onto my robes. I was crying so hard, I couldn't breathe.

'Beth, please don't leave me, please! Come out, Beth, come out! Don't leave me all alone!'

A girl went to get a teacher, and a few minutes later, Professor McGonagall came, trying to comfort me. As I was busy crying, she noticed a floating hand and levitated it. Slowly, Beth's body came out from the water, and I stopped crying, looking at what I saw.

It was her body…wasn't it?

-

**Mwahahahahahahahaha cliffhanger!!!**

**Reviews will be highly appreciated :D!! seriously ……. I NEED REVIEWS!!! *holds a sign saying 'I NEED REVIEWS!!!'**

**Amy: Geez! And she calls ME the dramatic one**

**Me: Oh, SHADDUP YOU!!! *goes crazy***

**Beth: o.o" any way, please review! ^^ please keep on reading!, ignore the mad girl thrashing behind me. *smiles* ******


End file.
